Rosa Carmín
by UchihaDiana
Summary: One-shot. Realmente ella amaba las rosas, desde pequeña en el gran jardín de su casa y a su entrada en el Movimiento Arcadia, pero en esos momentos la única que le gustaba era la que sostenía. La que Yusei le había regalado ¡Yusei x Aki! ¡Reviews Please!


**¡Hola! Jeje vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, siendo sincera, me dio un extraño ataque de "falta de inspiración" + tos + gripa= i'm out**

**Así que por un largo tiempo -por no decir meses-, no había podido escribir nada, pero pues ésta vez vengo con un pequeño... ¿qué es? De tanto tiempo que pase fuera de aquí hasta se me olvido lo que podría llegar a ser, ok, un One-shot. No estoy muy segura de cómo les parezca, me sentí algo OoC con respecto a Yusei, pero pues... ni modo, el resto depende de ustedes y del botón del Review 8D**

**Aclaraciones: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi (Creador original de Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters), editorial Shueisha, Katsumi Ono (Director del Anime), estudio Gallop y la cadena televisiva TV Tokyo. Yo sólo los tomo prestados por mero amor al arte y sin ningún tipo de interés lucrativo**

**¡Reviews Please!**

* * *

~Rosa Carmín~

Ver la triste mirada de Izayoi Aki sólo le provocaba un terrible malestar, el sentimiento que bien podría decir, más odiaba en el mundo. Y era en momentos como esos que recordaba cada uno de los gestos y expresiones de la pelirroja; sus repetidas miradas de reproche hacia las peleas de Jack y Crow, la risa que salía de sus labios ante las bromas de Rua y los regaños de Ruka, serios comentarios a la altura técnica de Bruno, y finalmente, la mirada que le dirigía a él, a Fudo Yusei

–¿En qué estás pensando?– cuestionó una voz a sus espaldas, éste se dio media vuelta encontrándose de frente con el hombre de cabellos azules y miembro técnico del Team 5D's

–No, en nada– respondió fingiendo el no haberse asombrado ante la interrogativa

–¿Estás seguro, Yusei?– inquirió nuevamente –Ya llevas bastante tiempo así, ni siquiera escuchaste cuando Jack dijo ir al café y Crow lo fue a alcanzar para que no malgastara su dinero–

–¿En serio?– interrogó mirándolo ésta vez sin poder ocultar su mirada de curiosidad y confusión, pues al estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos, no recordaba en ningún momento el haber escuchado tal discusión –Como sea, sigamos con el mantenimiento–

–En serio, Yusei, ¿no estás enfermo?– comentó sonriendo divertido ante la expresión de confusión en el rostro del moreno –Ya terminé con el mantenimiento de todas las D-Wheels, incluso le eché una mirada a la de Aki–

–¿A la de Aki?– repitió interesado –Pero ese es mi trabajo– replicó sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su imperturbable rostro

–Ya, ya, tranquilo. Aki estará bien, su D-Wheel está en perfectas condiciones; es más, se nota que, tanto tú como ella se esfuerzan para que esté así– sonrió

–Aki siempre estará bien, sabe cuidarse perfectamente– comentó mirando hacia los computadores en un inútil intento para que Bruno no se percatara de su sutil sonrisa

–Es verdad, Aki se sabe cuidar bien– reafirmó –Pero si llega a estar en problemas seguro tú la salvas– añadió riendo calmadamente ante el rostro de asombro y la inmediata negativa, la cual por supuesto, Bruno no creyó; después de algunos segundos, Yusei tomó un largo respiro dándose la vuelta con el ceño fruncido infantilmente para acercarse a la maquina guinda perteneciente a la bruja

–Eso es obvio, si ella o cualquiera de mis amigos está en peligro, no dudaré en salvarlos–

–Pero más específicamente ella– rió –Bueno, esto no es un asunto de peligro, pero ya sabes, Aki está deprimida–

–¿Cómo sabes?–

–Escuché casualmente cuando se lo decía a Carly– respondió sonriéndole bobamente mientras se alborotaba el cabello avergonzado –Deberías hacer algo al respecto–

–¿Y qué propones?–

–Pues… no sé, regálale algo– contestó torciendo la boca en un gesto torpe –Si, creo que a She-, ¡digo! A las mujeres les gustan esas cosas, ¿qué es lo que gusta a Aki?–

–Lo que le gusta a Aki…–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Dio un largo suspiro mezcla del cansancio y el aburrimiento que se apoderaba de ella, en días como esos, donde no tenía que ir a la Duel Academy y Yusei y los demás entrenaban todo el día, era cuando más suspiros daba según su propio razonamiento. Meneó la cuchara dentro del oscuro café que le habían servido, inmediatamente dio un sorbo haciéndola abrir los ojos que momentos antes habían estado cerrados

–Vaya, Jack tiene razón, éste café realmente sabe bien…– se dijo a si misma ganándose las miradas de extrañeza por hablar sola de las pocas personas que pasaban por la plaza

Instintivamente alzó la mirada al Poppo Time esperando ver pasar al único chico que en esos momentos era la causa de todos sus suspiros, pero para la mala suerte que la perseguía en esos días, no le veía; resopló molesta e infantilmente, ya se le había hecho costumbre el mirar el rostro de Yusei o a él mismo a donde fuera que mirara, después de todo, él era el King de Neo Domino City

–¡Ya! Aki Izayoi, deja de ser así– se regañó antes de llevarse la blanca taza nuevamente hasta sus labios y beber el resto del liquido, nuevamente cerró sus ojos cafés escuchando calmadamente el ir y venir de las personas, sin siquiera darse cuenta era como una canción de cuna que la comenzaba a adormilar; a los pocos minutos el sonido de unas botas acercándose hasta ella a paso calmado logró alarmarla, no se movió esperando cualquier tipo de reacción y así, ella poder tomar decisiones rápidas

–Aki– llamaron, inmediatamente abrió los ojos al reconocer la masculina voz que le llamaba

–Yusei…– susurró por costumbre –¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que estarías practicando con Jack y Crow– cuestionó mirándolo con reproche por estar fuera de la práctica

–Sí, volveré con ellos en seguida– respondió soltando el aire contenido en sus pulmones –Tan sólo quería pasar a darte algo–

–¿Darme algo, qué es?– interrogó con una mezcla de confusión, sorpresa y ansiedad; el moreno bajó la mirada hasta lo que ella supuso sería su regazo, rápidamente sus ojos se fueron iluminando por un tono rojo brillante proveniente de una gran rosa que el chico le extendía bastante sonrojado e incomodo por las risitas de las chicas que pasaban cerca de ellos

–¡Yusei!– exclamó emocionada tomando el tallo sin espinas de la flor que la representaba; realmente ella amaba las rosas, desde pequeña en el gran jardín de su casa, después a su entrada en el Movimiento Arcadia ver las extrañas Rosas Negras que Divine le proporcionaba y que inclusive ella materializaba con sus psycho poderes, pero en ese momento la única rosa que le gustaba era la que sostenía firmemente pero con temor de destruir. La que Yusei le había regalado

–¿Te gustó?– inquirió sonriéndole cálidamente por la mirada de infinita alegría que le regalaba a cambio

–Sí, muchísimo– admitió sin ningún tipo de vergüenza mientras que sus blancas mejillas se teñían de un sutil y suave rosa

–Me alegro–

–¡Yusei! ¡Izayoi!– llamó Atlas desde fuera del Poppo Time –¡Dejen de perder el tiempo y vengan ya!– regañó cruzándose de brazos

–¿Nos vamos?– cuestionó el satelital extendiéndole la mano a la pelirroja para irse juntos, después de todo ella era un miembro vital dentro del Team 5D's

–Sí, vamos– sonrió entrelazando su blanca mano con la de Yusei, sonrió para sus adentros mientras miraba entretenida la rosa roja que sostenía; sin dudarlo ni un instante conocer a Yusei y a sus demás amigos era lo mejor que le había podido pasar en su vida


End file.
